


Fic: The Line of Beauty

by wintermute



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermute/pseuds/wintermute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just another lazy weekend morning in bed. <em>“He breathed in deep. A faint trace of last night lingered in the air. It was barely identifiable underneath the familiar scent of his lover, mingling with his own.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: The Line of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by another Lady Antebellum’s song “Can’t Take My Eyes Off You”. Not a song fic per-se, since I didn’t really make direct use of the song’s lyrics. Sort of a sequel to ‘1:15 A.M.’, if you squint really, really hard *g*. (It’s really strange how their songs fit so well with this fandom… makes you wonder doesn’t it?)
> 
> The title of this fic came from the book “The Line of Beauty” written by Alan Hollinghurst. It was a hard book to read, but beautifully written – I highly recommend it.
> 
> Many thanks (and cookies!) to the lovely Arress and the_7th_swan for their edits and encouragements! Reviews are always welcome :)
> 
> Spoilers: Nothing obvious. Blink-and-you’ll-miss-it for 6.1 and 6.2.

He woke slowly, keeping his eyes closed. The haze of sleep lifted gradually, giving way to tiny sparks of sensation.

The first thing he noticed was the chirping of birds, just far enough away for the birdsongs to drift in and out of earshot. It was eerily silent; birds and the occasional brushing of the braches against the windowpane provided the only distinguishable sounds. It must still be early. The warmth he felt against his skin confirmed this guess. His internal alarm had yet to fail at waking him at the proper time since his Marine days.

The winter morning sun filtering through the sheer curtains was a welcomed addition to his sensorium, but it wasn’t the only source of warmth. His lover was sound asleep, plastered over his left side, head resting on his bare chest, and radiating heat like an electric blanket. He unconsciously tightened the arm around his lover’s shoulders, holding him closer. The sleeping man breathed out a light moan and stirred slightly, shifted to nuzzle a bit, burrowing in further – if that was at all possible – and letting out a satisfied sigh before settling back into slumber.

Under his hand, broad expanse of smooth, supple skin covered taut, well-toned muscle, and it was all he could do to resist the urge to stroke his lover’s back, to wake him slowly and make him purr like a cat. He didn’t really want to wake his sleeping lover; he’d worn him out the night before, and it was only fair to let him get as much rest as possible. A lopsided grin slowly crept over his face as he thought of those frenzied moments the previous night.

He breathed in deep. A faint trace of last night still lingered in the air. It was barely identifiable underneath the familiar scent of his lover, subtly mingling with his own. A hint of sandalwood, jasmine, something spicier, like cinnamon, and something underlying it all that was completely and utterly unique to his lover. He had come to associate that mixture of scents with safety, happiness, adoration and a general sense of well-being. It was heady, addictive, and strangely calming. His grin broadened into a full-blown smile when he remembered the way his lover described his scent – coffee, Old Spice and sawdust – and how it was the sexiest scent in the world. He still didn’t get how coffee and sawdust could be sexy, but hey, to each their own. As long as the younger man liked it, it was fine by him.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the top of his lover’s head. Those normally brown strands were lightened almost to a dark blond at the ends, a byproduct from months of exposure to sunshine. The hair stuck up in what could only be described as random chaos, looking coarse and hard but so much softer than they appeared. His eyes followed the swirls in the hair out towards the forehead, past the eyelids and thick lashes, and down the nose to the lush, full lips, still slightly swollen from the night before. His lover’s arm was resting limply around his chest, one leg across his legs, possessive with an air of vulnerability. The man was well muscled but lean. When he was awake, he moved with the kind of grace reminiscent of some large jungle cat - sleek, gorgeous and powerful.

He took in another deep breath, and sighed, content and relieved in equal measure. His boy was finally back in his arms, safe and sound. He’d been going stir crazy with the younger man away for the past four months. Their reunion the previous night had been… intense, to say the least.

He still wasn’t quite sure how they’d gotten to this point. There’d been that spark right in the beginning, all those years ago in Baltimore; the many head slaps that scratched an itch that never really went away; and all that harmless flirting that had tickled both of their deepest fantasies. They’d orbited around each other for years, both too stubborn and too scared to step too close. Until that _moment_.

There wasn’t a disaster, or a near-death experience, or even a potential rival leading up to that single point in time. Or maybe it was the culmination of all of the above, building slowly over the years that finally did it.

It was just another slow day at the office: paper work and cold cases and stale coffee led them being sent off home on time for once. He’d grunted out a “Steak?” and gotten an “I’ll bring the beer,” in return. It wasn’t any sort of special occasion, just something that they did. Sometimes.

And then they were there, in the basement talking about the boat, and something had snapped. He was looking at the man, sitting there in casual clothes on a sawhorse playing with his beer, and all he could think about was how nice it would be to do exactly what they were doing right then for the rest of his life. Somehow, the younger man had wormed his way in, climbing over the wall he’d built around himself, and then refused to leave. It didn’t matter that he was a bastard, or that he flat out refused to open up to anyone. The man was always right there, up in his face, demanding to be let in.

He’d looked into the smiling hazel-green eyes; their gazes locked, and he was completely mesmerized. Hope and fear, desire and loneliness, strength and vulnerability… there was so much emotion in those beautiful eyes that hid behind so many masks. And before he could really think about what it all meant, he was right there in front of the sawhorse, hands cupping the younger man’s face, lips barely touching.

It was a slow burn that ended in an explosion of cosmic proportions.

By the time they came up for air, both of them had lost too many articles of clothing to deny what was happening to them. It hadn’t been smooth sailing from that point on, but they made do.

He had no regrets.

None. Nada. Zilch.

The warm body against him stirred again. A small string of moans escaped the lush lips as the lashes fluttered in the confusion of sleep. Soft strands brushed against his bare chest, tickling him as his sleepy lover started nuzzling there.

A deep breath later, the green eyes opened, looked up and began to focus. The arm slung around his middle tightened.

“Hmm… Jeth?” the young man hummed with a small smile.

“Hey you,” Gibbs brought his free arm up to rest his head on so he could look down at his lover with an easy smile. He’d probably never get tired of the sight of his sleepy lover in the early morning light. The lines formed by sunlight reflecting off the curves of his lover’s body painted a magnificent work of art that only he had the honour and privilege of admiring – they were the lines of beauty.

“Hey yourself,” dark head began to nuzzle again, lazily planting small kisses on the broad chest beneath him.

“You feeling okay?” he released the hold he had around his lover and brought his hand up so he could slowly card his fingers through Tony’s thick mane.

“Uh huh,” the sleepy voice was raspy; the breath moist against the bare skin. “S’nice,” he paused. “Missed you.”

“Yeah, me too, Tony. Me too,” Gibbs sighed, reminded again of the pain and longing that had taken residence in his heart for the past four months. And as if trying to reassure himself that this wasn’t a dream, he brought his arm back around his lover, holding on tight, before placing kisses on Tony’s hair and forehead.

They lay there like that, so warm and comfy that Gibbs was contemplating staying right where they were all day.

But apparently his lover had other ideas.

The arm that lay across his belly loosened its hold, and the hand disappeared under the covers, moving lower until it found his waking hardness. He smirked and chuckled as the hand started to stroke him. “Ya didn’t get enough last night?”

“Hell no,” Tony’s eyes were fully awake now, gleaming with mischief. “Four months is a long time. Lots of catching up to do.”

“Right,” Gibbs rolled his eyes as his lover moved to straddle his thighs. They both sighed at the sensation of their growing erections brushing past each other.

Gibbs watched silently as his beautiful lover leaned down to kiss his forehead, temple, eyebrow and cheek, slowly moving towards his jaw, neck and earlobe. Every kiss lit a small flame where it landed. He brought his arms around his lover’s back, slowly caressing the smooth skin, stroking up and down the spine, feeling Tony arch into his touch.

Gibbs bucked up suddenly, startling Tony, then took advantage of that brief second to roll them both over so that he was now draping over his lover, their groins pressing together. He rested his elbows next to Tony’s head and their gaze locked in that same mesmerizing intensity that gravitated them towards each other.

And then he was kissing him – tongue and teeth, nipping and licking, bringing out waves after waves of moaning. He nibbled along Tony’s jaw line and neck, revisiting all the younger man’s hot spots as he moved downwards. His hands were caressing up and down Tony’s chest and sides, brushing past small tufts of fuzz, pausing briefly at the two nubs before bringing his lips to one and then the other. He swirled his tongue around them, then bit them slightly, grinning against the smooth skin when Tony let out a small whimper.

Gibbs made his way down slowly towards Tony’s dripping cock, pushing back the covers as he moved and crouch between Tony’s legs.

“Jethro…” Tony whispered, but the tongue that was slowly licking its way up the underside of his cock immediately interrupted his thought process. “Mmm…”

“Shh… just let me take care of you,” Gibbs said huskily, his breath hot and moist against the sensitive skin of Tony’s erection. As if to prove a point, he brought his hands up to stroke and knead the narrow hips and strong thighs, while his tongue worked its way back to the slit of Tony’s cock, lapping away at the pre-cum that was now flowing profusely from the head. He could hear his lover trying to speak, but he ended up just babbling something completely incoherent. He grinned against the throbbing length, and continued his slow ministrations.

“Jeth…!” Tony’s voice hitched as Gibbs opened up and swallowed him whole in one swift move, teeth barely grazing against the shaft, sending tingles up his spine. Relaxing his throat muscles, Gibbs slowly bobbed his head, letting the head go deeper each time, his nose pressing closer and closer into the dense forest of wiry brown hair. So close, he was breathing in the musky scent of his lover’s arousal. That intoxicating scent always drove him wild, and he couldn’t help but let out a moan.

The vibration brought on by his moaning caused Tony to buck up against him. Knowing that his lover was close, Gibbs pinned Tony’s hips down, and applied more suction to each swallow of that beautifully thick cock.

And then Tony was screaming and coming, hard and fast, straight into his mouth and down his throat. He kept his mouth closed around the twitching length, cheeks hollowing as he tried to suck out every last drop of cum. He released the softening cock with a loud pop, then proceeded to lick the shaft clean before moving back up, licking the entire way.

“How’s that for an encore?” Gibbs whispered huskily into Tony’s ear, enjoying the shiver he caused in his lover.

“I don’t know, haven’t seen the whole encore yet,” Tony said weakly, looking like he was barely recovering from the incredible blow job he just received. “You wanna finish that performance in the shower?”

Gibbs chuckled. “Why not?”

They somehow managed to roll off the bed and stumble into the en-suite shower, kissing and touching the entire way. Gibbs gently pushed Tony towards the tiled wall; the cold tiles a stark contrast to the hot spray coming down. The younger man was grinning wildly, wiggling one finger to urge him on. Leaning there against the wall, with beads of water rolling off his body, he was the personification of debauchery. Gibbs, however, refused to be rushed, even though his still-hard dick was screaming for release. He wanted to go slow, wanted to really feel it, to take in all the little details.

A hand reached for the back of Tony’s neck, bringing him in for a slow kiss. The other hand stroked his cheeks, and then trailed to caress the collarbone, the shoulder then down the arm, coming to intertwine with his hand and squeezing briefly. “Hmm… Come on, Jethro…”

Gibbs stepped in closer; the wandering hand coming to the small of Tony’s back, down to his ass, then thigh. They stood flush against each other, noses almost touching. Gibbs could see himself reflected in Tony’s green eyes, and he knew from one look that words weren’t needed. He brought one of Tony’s legs to circle around his hips and positioned himself. Tony, in turn, brought his arms around Gibbs’ back and held tight.

The warm spray of the shower provided the lubrication needed to ease himself into Tony’s inviting entrance, still well stretched from the night before. He sighed as he felt the welcoming heat envelope around him. He could feel the younger man whimper and harden against his stomach again as he began to thrust up, slow but hard, his throbbing length brushing past that magical spot with every move. It didn’t take long for him to come with a muffled shout as he bit into Tony’s neck.

“Welcome home,” Gibbs muttered, leaning in to kiss the bite as he slowly came down from the rush. He tightened his hold on his lover, his face buried further into the crook of his lover’s neck. “And I’m never, ever, letting you go again.”

 


End file.
